


story time

by sigilcry



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigilcry/pseuds/sigilcry
Summary: Frankenstein and Rai try to tell their kids how they met, but mostly end up embarrassing them in the process.





	story time

Rai loves his children, and all the life they bring into his home.

Every one of them is unique, with vastly different histories, yet each one so full of possibility. He takes endless joy observing them every day, seeing how they interact and grow as people. Raizel feels truly blessed to have met every single one of them, and to share his life with them.

No matter how silly they could be.

By all accounts, there was no indication that the day would turn into a rowdy one. Sure, everyone was a bit antsy. School was on break, leaving the household with more free time than they knew what to do with. His children were always so restless with the need to be put to use. It was a saddening result of their abuse, one Rai hoped they would be able to work through over time. 

Everything was still in order, though.

Rai himself had endulged in the break from work. Now that it was nearing the end of the break, he would have to take up his duties as a student once more. His homework sat atop the table in front of him, and soon enough he would  begin working on it.

Now, however, was tea time. Frankenstein had graciously poured him a cup before he set himself to prepare lunch for everyone. 

When he first returned, Rai had worried that having a full-time job running a school on top of having to care for Raizel would be a burden on Frankenstein. His worry raised itself anew every time their family expanded—  and Frankenstein’s workload expanded along with it .

Frankenstein had waved his doubt away, reassuring him that the routine of getting things in order and sticking to a schedule was the most relaxing aspect of his days— and, in fact, something he missed dearly waiting for Rai's return. He had admitted, with some measure of shyness, that it was like getting a break from his normal workload. His ability to perform these tasks was so embedded in him that he could zone out while working and let his mind wander.

It was endearing, but also troubling, that Frankenstein thought that not paying undivided attention to Rai meant he was doing a bad job.  Raizel prided himself in the reciprocal manner of their relationship, unlike Nobles of the past who would demand full compliance of their human charges. It was important to him that they maintain their own opinions and identities.

If it meant that it was Rai's turn to offer reassurance, then  he wouldn’t hesitate . Rai took it upon himself to periodically remind Frankenstein that what he loved most was Frankenstein as an individual. It would sadden him dearly if he would sacrifice any of himself for any reason, but especially for Raizel himself.

His partner's mindset was one garnered over many lifetimes, so Rai knew that it would not change overnight. He was proud of the progress Frankenstein was making regardless.  He knew with work, he could once again remember they were on equal ground.

Rai  loved seeing Frankenstein assert himself. He especially enjoyed seeing Frankenstein act more comfortable at home. Currently, Rai was company to the gentle sounds of his partner buzzing about the kitchen, humming along lightly to some contemporary song the school children were fond of.

Rai willed himself to relax, expanding the bounds of his perception to check up on the other members of the house. One by one, their signatures pinged in his growing consciousness. His powers weren't so precise anymore that he could pinpoint their locations, only their presence or abscence from the area.  On calm days such as these, he preferred it that way— they all deserved their privacy.

So immersed was he in the feeling of family around him, Raizel  completely missed the entrance of more people into the room. He visibly startled when M-21 came tromping in. A large plop of tea  pitched over the rim of his cup and stained the fabric of his sleeve and stomach. Rai immediately banished  the mess before anyone could notice. He certainly couldn't have the kids think he was so careless.

Now rescued from his own embarrassment, Rai could take a moment to take notice of the new arrivals.

The sight before him was rather comical. Tossed over M-21's arm as casually as a shopping basket was a rather belligerent looking Rael Kertia. The boy had clearly been up to some physical activity beforehand, for he was dressed down into his training clothes and looked rather scuffed up. In contrast, M-21 looked energized, though he too wore casual workout gear.

_"Frankenstein,"_ Rai beckoned over their mind link. The other man poked his head out from behind the cabinets, only to make a swift retreat to hide his  large grin .

"Oh, you're here too," M-21 greeted as he made his way to the far side of the couch. There, he deposited Rael, still improperly oriented. He kept a grip on his legs to prevent the other from squirming around and righting himself.

Shortly after came Seira and Regis. Though he walked without any interference from his sister, she was clearly very much escorting him. Trailing after her like two giant ducks were Takio and Tao. Seira deposited Regis on the couch next to Rael with an authoritative look, before heading to stand behind it with the boys.

"They wouldn't give up the training room even though they'd been in there for like, hours," M-21 offered as way of explanation. "So we had to just,  _woop_ ."

His voice rose at the end, surely in reference to how he lifted the other. Behind Rai, he heard Seira repeat the noise under her breath. Regis' resounding snort was mostly directed at Rael, who had managed to kick M-21's arms away and sit upright in his seat.

"Frankenstein," Rai called out loud, pleased to see he had already come out from hiding and was now beaming openly and affectionately at all of their charges. Their gaze met, and Rai gave him the hints of a teasing smile. " Look.  Just like Rayga."

There was a beat before understanding crossed Frankenstein's features. For all his dramatic posturing and eye rolling, he still had to bring a hand up to cover his quickly reddening face.

"Master,  _please_ ," he said, more flustered than really exasperated. To his poor partner's detriment, his response only managed to cause further intrigue. All eyes in the room aside from Rai's own were magnetically drawn to him.

"Father?" Rael piped up softly, body turned towards Rai but addressing Frankenstein across the room. The child hadn't been around quite long enough for the fear of addressing the Noblesse to leave him all the way.

Frankenstein made a hesitant noise of acknowledgement, one that Rai was able to tell meant he was fine with the conversation continuing. Still, Rai gently probed through their link, asking for explicit permission. Frankenstein consented, so Rai went on.

"They'd always butt heads, ever since Frankenstein came to be with me," Rai responded. 

Sensing the desire for further clarification, Frankenstein stepped in for him. "Your father Rayga and I, we had something of a friendship back in the day. Most of it was based on us  fighting each other to near-death," he explained cheerily.

"Rayga was stronger, but Frankenstein is bold. He liked to toss him about,  like potatoes, " Rai added. He closed his eyes briefly to enjoy his fond memory. His lack of sight did not make him blind to the overwhelming curiosity bouncing about the room.

Frankenstein huffed, and Rai could feel him enter the living room to stand by his side. A small glance upward told Rai that he was genuinely smiling, though his words  were in contradiction.

"If you look back, I believe you will recall that the  _only_ reason he surpassed me was because Dark Spear was far more tempermental in those days."

Rai tilted his head forward a bit, looking up at his partner with smiling eyes from beneath his eyelashes. He held his gaze for a pause to ensure the message that he was just teasing was evident. Then, mostly for the benefit of the kids who weren't used to centuries of holding conversations with their eyes, Rai said, "Rowdy boy."

He then went back to daintily sipping on his now-cold tea, letting the others share incredulous looks until they could compose themselves. Ever observant, Frankenstein took  the cup from Rai’s hand — pausing only to down the remaining liquid— and began to prepare  him a fresh, hot one.

Unsurprisingly, it's Tao that ma de the first move. He had come around from the back of the couch to sit on the adjacent chairs, pulling his two companions with him. Even Seira had made her way over to sit between Rael and Regis.

It was adorable. They all looked as though they expected to be told a story. Raizel was pleased when Frankenstein reaffirmed his consent to share this information via their link.

A beat of tense silence passed before Tao, again taking lead, asked, "So, Boss, can— may we ask? How you two met?"

Hooking a foot around one of the closest chair's leg, Frankenstein pulled it over and gracefully took a seat. He shook out his hair as if a peacock unfurling his plummage. Now  radiating with the appropriate air of  dignity and control, he responded, "I suppose I wouldn't mind telling you."

Sensing a lull as Frankenstein pondered where in his tale to start, Rai inserted himself  again and helpfully supplied, "He was lost in Lukedonia."

"Mmm, not lost, Master," he corrected, "I knew exactly where I wanted to be. I'll spare the politics of my visit for another time. All you need to know is that I did not think highly of the Nobles  _at all._ "

Rai continued, "He immediately challenged two family leaders at once— Rayga Kertia, and Gechutel K. Landegre."

There was an appropriate response of baffled gasps at this information. Of particular note was the sense of pride coming from M-21, Takio, and Tao. Gechutel had been heinously unkind to the three of them, so the thought of their beloved boss, their  _father_ , taking on the old Noble must've been validating.

"I'll admit it was reckless," Frankenstein shrugged. "However, I had no way to practice gaining control over Dark Spear.  T hen here comes these sturdy, arrogant practice dummies—  w ith great respect towards those men, whose interest and support was invaluable to me," he added quickly, sensing Regis and Rael beginning to bristle.

Frankenstein waited for the boys to settle before he said, "I was severely outmatched, to say the least. I had no choice but to run and hope they would stop chasing me at some point."

"It was then that I came across this— this  _beautiful_ , but derelict mansion, pushed off to one side of the island. I was badly beaten up, and it looked like no one had been living there for decades, so I hid inside."

"My residence," Rai confirmed. He certainly didn't remember it being as broken as Frankenstein claimed, but he supposed he did only ever see the inside of a single room most of the time.

"Right. Inside, I had bumped into Master—"

"Frankenstein," Rai said, sure that even the children could tell he was smiling at this point, "don't leave out my shirt."

Though that debacle had become somewhat of a recurring joke between the two of them, he supposed it  _was_ the first time anyone outside of them would be hearing about it. It would explain why Frankenstein  had blushed so deeply from the  offhand reminder .

Frankenstein raised his fist to clear his throat into, giving himself a moment to calm his embarrassed reaction. He then said, "Oh, that. My shirt had been shredded to ribbons, so when I came across a dressing room stuffed with pristine shirts, I had... acquired one."

"His shoulders were too big," Rai recalled fondly, gesturing to his own for emphasis. "He looked very funny."

A surge of affection made its way towards him, and Rai glanced over to see Frankenstein's glowing smile. He isn't sure what he'd done for such a response, but he could reason it was similar to when something inane about his partner would strike him with particular adoration. It wasn't something easily explained.

His comment had also elicited a surprised bark of laughter from M-21, who covered his mouth and glared as all eyes turned on him. Somewhat grumpily, he defended, "I'm just surprised he didn't, like... burst through it. You have a hard time keepin' a shirt on."

"A trait that I've lovingly passed on to you, my son. I hope you enjoy it," Frankenstein beamed. M-21 turned a shade of red that made the hairs nearest his scalp look white in comparison. In almost perfect sync, Takio and Tao both bumped their shoulders into their companion, trapping him in the middle  of their affectionate jostling .

Getting back on topic, Frankenstein continued, "I'm sure you can guess, it didn't take them very long to track me down. I must've... Hm. I never thought it through— Master, do humans have a different energy signature or something?"

Rai shrugged. "Yes, but probably it was smell." When even Frankenstein looked a bit blank, he explained, "Nobles can vanish dirt and body odor. It's very out of place."

That prompted an immediate response from Tao, who stretched across the table to make a grab at Regis' arm. "No way,  _what_ ?"

"Hey!" Regis squawked, tugging his arm back and causing Tao to topple into the table. The glass top did not fracture, but there was a very noticable palm-shaped smudge that Tao attempted to buff out with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh, fuck," M-21 said suddenly, " _that's_ what's off about all of you. I thought I was weird for feeling so unnerved in Lukedonia." 

" _That’s_ what was off about there?  Not the punk kid that kicked our asses?" Takio muttered, purposefully loud enough so that everyone could hear him. Rael tossed his hair, looking rather smug about himself.

"It's intentional," Seira remarked. "As a child, it was emphasized that you were to leave no lasting imprint on one's surroundings, be it scent or physical damage. It was framed as a way to separate ourselves from the 'lesser' Werewolves. Looking back, it makes more sense that we were simply trying to hide  from conflict ."

Rai nodded. The prejudice and insularity of the Nobles was something his generation had done nothing to change or hide.

"So I was a smelly hooligan that was trespassing," Frankenstein said, gently guiding the topic back to the story. The failings of Noble society was a bigger discussion for later. "Rayga and the old man chased me down and cornered me in Master's mansion. It was then that  M aster took pity on me, and claimed me as his own."

"Not pity," Rai clarified. "I sensed disturbance in your heart, but also deep compassion. I wanted to take care of you."

He had the distinct impression that if the children weren't present, Fankenstein would've taken him into his arms. As it was, his partner only gave him a longing smile, one that stirred something warm in Rai's heart.

"Noblesse, sir, if I may ask," Rael piped up shyly, "what does he mean by you 'claimed' him? Father would've been able to tell if he was bonded to you or not."

With an amused smile, Rai shook his head. "Not bonded. I said he worked for me."

"I ran with it from there," Frankenstein said. "I told them I was his butler. It was obviously not the case at all, but they wouldn't dare question Master. They had to leave me alone."

"You were just a criminal that waltzed into his house?" M-21 said with an infectious cackle that spread to his two companions. "And you just— you went with the butler thing?"

Frankenstein waved a dismissive hand, as if brushing their laughter away. "Oh, no. I fully intended on leaving when my wounds healed up. I took up all those butler duties in the meantime because I felt awkward just skulking around his house doing nothing  all day ."

"He cooked for me," Rai noted softly, with an aching fondness behind his words. "First food I'd eaten in nearly 500 years."

"Food was very difficult to come by in Lukedonia! Most of it is imported,  and every household I've encountered only really ate during parties or special events. The rest of it goes to the Central Knights, to keep up their human bodies."

Regis puffed up, suddenly grumpy. "I had a brief stint where i tried to learn how to cook. I'd pester the kitchen staff to teach me how they made some of the simpler stuff." Some of the indignance drained out of him, leaving him rather meek as he finished, "I tried to make Grandfather breakfast one morning. He scolded me for wasting my time on frivilous human business, so that was the end of  _that_ ."

Rai was struck with a stomach-churning yet futile desire to have been present for Regis' childhood— for all of their childhoods. He knew that he was in no position to be looking after kids in his situation back then, but a part of him felt that it surely would've been better for them than the upbringing they did have.

A sour sense of anger that Rai could empathize with came flooding from Frankenstein. Despite this, his voice stayed soft, and expression kind, as he asked, "Is that something you're still interested in? I would love to teach you what I know, since I've been teaching Seira as well."

Regis looked so small, gaze locked on his hands clasped politely on his lap. "May I have time to consider your offer, sir?"

Frankenstein smiled, ducking his head to catch the boy's eye. "Of course," he responded kindly. He left it at that, likely sensing that further attention would only make Regis feel more uncomfortable.

"What made you decide to stay then, sir?" Seira questioned, likely wanting to help divert attention from her brother as well.

Frankenstein sat up straighter, crossing his long legs one over the other. Raizel recognized it as a very rare tell that he was trying not to fidget in his seat. He had to wonder if this was the first time his partner ever discussed in detail his feelings on the matter. If he had, Rai had never heard it. The scope of their feelings for each other really only stayed between themselves.

_"Do you want me to distract them, Franken?"_ Rai questioned silently.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Frankenstein relax his posture into something more natural.  _"Thank you Master, but I'm fine. They're really enjoying this, aren't they?"_

_"It's cute."_

"It was something I had decided on fairly quickly after coming to live with Master," Frankenstein explained. "I didn't officially settle on it until... oh, ten years or so of living together?"

" _Ten_ years?" Takio baulked. When Frankenstein grinned at him, the boy looked almost as surprised that he had spoken out loud.

Rael also gave him a puzzled look, not understanding his shock. "Sure, ten years is a little fast, but it's not that outrageous. Do you doubt our boss?"

" _Fast?_ " Takio gaped at the same time Frankenstein stepped in. "No, it's a valid point for Takio to make. Ten years for a human is an entire period of their life. It's— ten years for a human would be equivalent to the difference in age between you and Lascrea."

Rael looked properly horrified at the analogy. It gave Rai himself a bit of pause— he'd never contextualized the humans' perception of time like that.

Frankenstein's natural life was but a drop in the bucket of what Rai's existence has been. It had taken ten whole years, on top of the fourty-five he already had, before they established their bond. 

It became startlingly obvious that he had come close to losing him. The realization filled Rai with a deep sadness.  Frankenstein had brought the world with him when he came crashing into Rai’s life. To lose Frankenstein would have been to lose the very person he had become. He taught Rai that there was so much out there to love, and that he himself was capable of being loved, too.

His heart clenched with a suffocating anxiety. Returning to the isolation he lived in after knowing the feeling of having a real,  happy family would be torture.

With his mind  rapidly descending into a swirling istorm of dread, it took quite a bit before he noticed Frankenstein gently calling to him  through telepathy .  He looked towards his partner more with his mind than his physical sight, immediately feeling a slight sense of relief. 

He clung onto the solid feeling of Frankenstein’s presence next to him. Rai could have lost him, but he hadn’t. Frankenstein was still there. When his thoughts began to wander again, he would snap his attention back to his partner's voice, focusing on the smooth rise and fall of his intonation rather than the words themself.

He found the cool porcelain of cup and saucer being carefully placed into his hands. Gratefully, Rai closed his hands around the dishes. The weight in his hand and the warmth on his fingertips always served as a good grounding point when he got too lost in his head.

As his senses started to gradually return to him, Rai noticed the children had dropped into quiet conversation amongst themselves. The intermission Frankenstein provided was enough to get their focus elsewhere, so Rai would be able to gather himself privately. They wouldn't miss his absence from conversation for a while.

Frankenstein was more than willing to take the spotlight back upon himself, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for waiting. Now, as I was saying— I was already happily employed by Master, and was content to stay with him."

"One day, I had gotten into a— a squabble, with one of the other Nobles.  Seira, you’ll remember him— it was Urokai Agvain,” Frankenstein mentioned. “He was an absolute brat, always showing up with a big ruckus. Couldn’t make tea worth a damn. ”

The look on Frankenstein’s face quickly slid from irritance to something far darker.  “He had provoked me  with memories of someone I once knew. I flew into such a  _rage_ that Dark Spear very near swallowed me whole."

His mood dipped, but Rai could sense that he was attempting to right it. Rai himself was starting to f eel okay enough to interject again,  so he  took up the story while Frankenstein centered himself. He continued, "The previous Lord ordered I take him out. I made a blood pact with him instead."

"So, excuse me for the ignorant question," Tao prefaced, "but how does that go? The human equivalent of the Nobles are vampires, and the lore there is that the vampire bites the person's neck and sucks out their blood."

Frankenstein snorted.  The question seemed to bring him back to the present.  He looked much more like himself, past whatever bitterness the memory instilled in him.

"No biting," Rai said, shaking his head at the ludicrous tale. "I share myself with him, he needs my blood."

"How did that go again, Master? You cut your finger and  touched it  to my mouth, correct?"

He nodded. "I'm civilized," Rai poked lightly at his partner. Frankenstein's face flushed bright red, hands covering his entire face.

"You certainly were classier about it," Frankenstein conceded, "but I feel the symbolism and sentiment behind  _my_ pact justified it."

Noticing the confused looks from the kids, he turned back to them and waved  a dismissive hand. "I'll get to that part in a minute. After I recovered from that fight, I learned that to save me, Master gave me part of his own life force. It was... astounding. I'd seen a lifetime of men tearing each other down for power— yet here was my Master, so easily parting with part of his whole being, just to heal me."

Frankenstein's gaze once again diverted from the kids, turning the full force of his attention and love on Rai. Softly, so as not to betray the wobble of emotion in his voice, he said, "I wanted Master to have all of me in return. I wanted to protect him, just as he protected me. This soft, beautiful man who everyone either feared and shunned, or tried to mould into the person they wanted him to be— I wanted to spend my life with him."

Under the force of such genuine, wholehearted love, Rai couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. He shared a shy smile with Frankenstein, uncaring of the people around them to witness the private moment. Frankenstein was someone he would gladly give the rest of his lifetime to spend another day together with.

Of course, he'd do the same for every one of his children. Rai never knew life could be so  _full_ . He only hoped that they felt the same, surrounded each day by people who shared their same hopes and dreams. Where they knew their hearts would be treated delicately, and taken care of.

Even if, at times, emotions could run overwhelmingly high. At the moment, they were all avoiding eye contact with their two elders and sporting embarrassed looks. Rai could empathize— Frankenstein's earnesty was blinding in its radiance. He would feel as though he were  being invasive if it weren't directed at him.

Choosing to spare them of any further discomfort, Raizel turned from Frankenstein and cheekily noted, "He  didn’t tell me that. He just put his blood in my tea."

The room was filled with sputters and surprised laughter. As Frankenstein had argued, the sentiment  _had_ been sweet, if not a little odd that he did it without telling Rai first. It was an important memory to Raizel, because it was the moment he had fully bonded with his partner— yet even he could appreciate the humor behind the situation to an outsider.

"Is  _that_ your secret, Boss?" Tao snorted. "Is that why none of us can make tea as good as you do, because we keep it blood-free?"

Rael cut in, frowning so severely it was almost comical. "Is that more of your vampire nonsense? We  don’t like the taste of blood any more than humans do!"

As the kids squabbled, Rai noticed Seira quietly slip from her seat to the floor. She pointed to Rai's teacup, now sitting on the table, and looked to him questioningly. Rai nodded. He was curious as to what she was planning on doing as she slid the cup in front of her and sat back.

With fascination, Rai watched her bite her thumb, then squeeze a few drops of blood into it. Not possessing a spoon, she carefully swirled the cup until the liquid reached a uniform darkened color.

Conversation stopped as she set the cup back down with a clack, humming in disapproval. 

"Bad," she concluded quietly.

Just like that, the room at whole seemed to put two and two together, and erupted into mild-mannered hollering. Seira took no mind to their reaction, instead standing and taking the cup to the sink to wash. 

"The lot of you are menaces," Frankenstein sighed, but he could not hide the smile tugging at his lips. "I don't make it a practice to bleed into the meals I prepare. You just like bullying me."

"Please, Frankenstein, it's all we  _have_ ," M-21 said, deadpan. 

"You broke my  _leg_ the other day during practice," Takio chimed in, masking his grin far less successfully than M-21.

Frankenstein stood up with a languid stretch, then returned his chair to its proper place. Once within reach, he twirled a clump of Takio's long ponytail around his finger, tugging it affectionately. "Now was that my fault, or M-21 andTao's for not protecting their long-range weapon user?"

"Yours," the two boys in question answered simultaneously. Frankenstein genuinely laughed at the synchornicity between them.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted," he sang, spinning on his heel in a pretend show of haughtiness. "I'll go finish making lunch now, it's way past time already. I hope you all like  _blood_ ."

As the ends of the discussion frayed out and splintered off into new conversations, Rai allowed himself to withdraw into himself for a bit. 

He lived for moments like these, when there were no threat bearing down on them, and violence could be traded for comfort and family. Rai wasn't certain what he had done in this lifetime or any before to deserve such softness and warmth in his life— but he would make certain that he continued proving himself worthy every day.

Today, he would start by helping his partner out in the kitchen.

Afterall, Frankenstein wasn't the only one who wanted to spend their lives together.

Even for the smallest things, like putting together a simple lunch, Rai would stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> (rai did not do his homework that afternoon)


End file.
